batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liam Neeson
Biografie Neeson wurde als Sohn eines Schulhausmeisters und einer Köchin geboren. In seiner Jugend gewann er den nordirischen Meistertitel im Boxen. Dieser Kampfsport brachte ihm auch einen Nasenbeinbruch ein, dem er seine charakteristische Nasenform zu verdanken hat. Ursprünglich wollte er Lehrer werden und studierte an der Queen’s University of Belfast die Fächer Mathematik, Physik, Informatik und Theaterwissenschaft. Er brach das Studium ab und jobbte u. a. als Gabelstaplerfahrer in einer Guinness-Brauerei. 1976 schloss Neeson sich der Theatergruppe Lyric Players’ Theatre in Belfast an, wo er in Joseph Plunketts Drama The Risen People sein Bühnendebüt gab. Zwei Jahre später wechselte er an das Abbey Theatre in Dublin. Dort sah ihn 1980 John Boorman die Rolle des Lennie in John Steinbecks Of Mice and Men (Von Mäusen und Menschen) spielen und engagierte ihn daraufhin für die Rolle des Ritters Gawain in dem Fantasyfilm Excalibur. Fortan spielte er in zahlreichen Filmen mit, immer wieder in Nebenrollen an der Seite von bekannten und erfolgreichen Schauspielern, wie zum Beispiel in Die Bounty (1984) neben Mel Gibson und Anthony Hopkins, in Mission (1986) neben Jeremy Irons und Robert De Niro, in High Spirits (1988) neben Peter O’Toole, Beverly D’Angelo, Steve Guttenberg und Daryl Hannah, und in Ehemänner und Ehefrauen (1992) von und mit Woody Allen und Blythe Danner, Judy Davis, Mia Farrow, Juliette Lewis, Sydney Pollack. In Steven Spielbergs Schindlers Liste spielte Neeson die Rolle des Industriellen Oskar Schindler, der im Dritten Reich rund 1200 Juden durch die Anstellung in seiner Fabrik das Leben rettete. Für seine Darstellung erntete Neeson großes Lob von den Kritikern. Er schaffte damit seinen endgültigen Durchbruch und erlangte internationale Anerkennung mit Nominierungen für den Oscar, Golden Globe sowie BAFTA Award jeweils in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller. Seine deutsche Synchronstimme stammt überwiegend von Bernd Rumpf; in drei der wichtigeren Filme seiner Karriere, nämlich Schindlers Liste, Michael Collins und Rob Roy, wurde er jedoch von dem sehr ähnlich, allerdings etwas wärmer klingenderen Helmut Gauß gesprochen, der Neeson auch in einigeren kleineren Filmen seine Stimme lieh (Darkman und Tatsächlich...Liebe). Neben seiner Karriere als Filmschauspieler ist Neeson noch auf der Theaterbühne zu sehen. 1993 spielte er in der Wiederaufführung von Eugene O’Neills Anna Christie neben Natasha Richardson; beide wurden für den Antoinette Perry Award (Tony Award) nominiert. In The Judas Kiss spielte er die Rolle des Oscar Wilde, und seine Darstellung in dem Stück The Crucible (Die Hexenjagd) (2003) mit Laura Linney brachte ihm erneut eine Tony-Award-Nominierung ein. Im März 2003 hatte Neeson einen Gastauftritt in dem Stück The Play What I Wrote, das in New York unter der Regie von Kenneth Branagh aufgeführt wurde. Von 1994 bis zu ihrem Tod im Jahr 2009 war Neeson mit Natasha Richardson, Tochter von Vanessa Redgrave und Tony Richardson, verheiratet. Aus der Beziehung zu der Schauspielerin gingen zwei gemeinsame Söhne hervor. Das Paar hatte sich 1993 bei der Wiederaufführung von Anna Christie auf dem Broadway kennengelernt1 und in dem Film Nell (1994) gemeinsam vor der Kamera gestanden. Die US-Staatsbürgerschaft besitzt Neeson seit August 2009. Filmografie * 1979: Pilgrim's Progress * 1979: Christiana * 1981: Excalibur * 1981: Des Lebens bittere Süße (A Woman of Substance) (Mini-Fernsehserie) * 1983: Krull * 1984: Die Bounty (The Bounty) * 1985: König Artus (Arthur the king) * 1985: Merlin und das Schwert (Merlin And The Sword) * 1986: Miami Vice * 1986: Cold Silence (Sworn to silence) * 1986: Rache ist ein süßes Wort (If Tomorrow comes) * 1986: Mission (The Mission) * 1987: Flüchtige Liebe (Sweet as you are) * 1987: Suspect – Unter Verdacht (Suspect) * 1987: Auf den Schwingen des Todes (A Prayer for the Dying) * 1988: High Spirits * 1988: Satisfaction * 1988: Der Preis der Gefühle (The Good Mother) * 1988: Das Todesspiel (The Dead Pool) * 1989: Big Man (The Big Man) * 1989: Ruf nach Vergeltung (Next of Kin) * 1990: Darkman – Der Mann mit der Gesichtsmaske (Darkman) * 1991: Unter Verdacht (Under Suspicion) * 1992: Ehemänner und Ehefrauen (Husbands And Wives) * 1992: Der Schein-Heilige (Leap of face) * 1992: Wie ein Licht in dunkler Nacht (Shining Through) * 1993: Ruby Cairo * 1993: Ethan Frome * 1993: Schindlers Liste (Schindler’s List) * 1994: Nell * 1995: Rob Roy * 1996: Michael Collins * 1996: Davor und danach (Before And After) * 1998: Les Misérables * 1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace) * 1999: Das Geisterschloss (The Haunting) * 2000: Ein Herz und eine Kanone (Gun Shy) * 2002: Gangs of New York * 2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Stimme) * 2002: K-19 – Showdown in der Tiefe (K-19 – The Widowmaker) * 2003: Tatsächlich … Liebe (Love Actually) * 2003: Coral Reef Adventure (Erzähler) * 2004: Kinsey – Die Wahrheit über Sex (Kinsey) * 2005: Königreich der Himmel (Kingdom of Heaven) * 2005: Batman Begins * 2005: Breakfast on Pluto * 2005: Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der König von Narnia (Stimme) * 2006: Seraphim Falls * 2008: Die Chroniken von Narnia: Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Stimme) * 2008: 96 Hours (Taken) * 2008: Der Andere (The Other Man) * 2009: Five Minutes of Heaven * 2009: After.Life * 2009: Chloe * 2010: Kampf der Titanen (Clash of the Titans) * 2010: Das A-Team – Der Film (The A-Team) * 2010: Die Chroniken von Narnia: Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (Stimme) * 2010: 72 Stunden – The Next Three Days (The Next Three Days) * 2011: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Stimme von Qui-Gon Jinn) * 2011: Unknown Identity (Unknown) * 2012: The Grey – Unter Wölfen (The Grey) * 2012: Zorn der Titanen (Wrath of the Titans) * 2012: Battleship * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2012: 96 Hours 2 – Payback (Taken 2) Kategorie:Schauspieler